High School Days
by Yuna9
Summary: Its when the whole gang is in high school. Before the pilgrimage starts. Please R/R


Disclaimer: I don't own FFX though I would love to. Please read and review because I would love to get your opinions. My story is about the FFX character in their senior year at Zanarkand High School. Sir Jecht and Sir Auron are teachers, beware of their bite. Well I better get started. Thanks for reading!!!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"When they said that they were going to remodel the school over the summer, I didn't realize that they were actually going to create a mansion!!" Rikku squealed in delight. "There are new houses where the old football stadium was, a new drama area, and a blitzball stadium!!! This is amazing!!"  
  
"Yes, it is truly different. I wonder what the houses where the football stadium was, are going to be. Could it be housing for the teachers? Or maybe its something else." Yuna replied as calmly as she could. She was entering her seniour year in Zanarkand, and after graduation she would be embarking on her pilgrimage.  
  
"What classes do you have Yunie?? I have English first period, and then Math 30 Pure. After lunch I have Biology with Sir Auron, and Physical Education with Sir Jecht." Rikku prodded. "Oh look, there's Lulu waiting outside the office!!! Lulu!! Over here!!"  
  
"Hello Rikku, Yuna." The young mage said as she walked down the hallway towards the two young women. "What classes do you have?"  
  
Glancing down at the timetable sheets, Lulu nodded her head. "Its good to see that I'm in all of your classes." She replied. "Did you know that in Physical Education there is a new teacher?? I think that they said something about doing a health project that was going to last throughout the entire year. Interestingly enough, I'm looking forward to see what it is going to be."  
  
"Yes. It does seem intriguing. Do you believe it is going to be focusing on our lives, specifically??" The young summoner voiced her opinion. Just then the bell rang out. "We better get heading to English before we're late. I don't want to start off with a tardy on my first day."  
  
And with that statement, she started off towards her class, leaving Rikku and Lulu trailing behind her. As Yuna rounded the corner she smacked into the broad chest of one of the two Zanarkand Abes star players.  
  
"Easy girl, you don't have to come on to me like that." Tidus said, a lopsided grin on his adorable face. He winked at her. "Maybe if you want we could get together at noon hour."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was in a hurry. Please excuse us." Yuna mumbled while looking down at the floor. " I'm truly sorry."  
  
Not looking back at the adorable blitzer, Yuna raced towards her English class. It was a long and boring day, for they were taking notes on prepositions in English. Noon hour rolled around, and now they were starting their Biology class with Sir Auron.  
  
"As soon as you enter that door, from here on, I do not expect any late homework or tardiness. If are late, you may appeal to me, with a suitable explanation and I will be the decider on whether you are innocent or guilty. Now lets begin." Sir Auron said with a no nonsense tone. "Since it is the first day of school, I believe that there will be almost no work done from the class. I have made my speach, you all know my standards, and hopefully you will rise towards the challenge. Class dismissed."  
  
"Well that was a relatively good day so far." Rikku said as she pranced around the hallway. "I was expecting Sir Auron to be alot harder on the first day. Now we have the Health part of PhysEd with Ms Nangly. I wonder what the project will be, I've been thinking that it will require something to do with those houses."  
  
"Thats a very good possibility, Rikku." The black mage said. "We better get going. From what I hear around the hallways, that teacher is going to be a pain."  
  
"I agree. Lets just talk while we walk." Yuna suggested.  
  
No sooner had she suggested that they talk while they walk, the bell rang. Thankfully, their Health class was just around the corner, so that they would not be late. Just as soon as they entered the classroom, the second bell rang, signalling that any person found in the hallway was to be given a tardy.  
  
"That was too close for comfort." Yuna said, breathing heavier than usual. "Imagine what my father would have to say if he found out that I was tardy on the first day of school. You can just cancel my pilgramige. "  
  
"Welcome to my class everybody. My name is Ms Nangly and I will be teaching you Health while you are in Sir Jechts class. Unluckily for you, the school board has just granted me permission for a project. Contrary to hall rumor, it is not a tedious assignment. It should be quite easy for you to do." The new teacher said. "What your project is going to be about, it parental responsibilities. Each of you will be assigned a 'wife' or a 'husband', then you will go down to the orphanage and they will give you a child. You must take care of this child for the rest of the school year."  
  
A collective groan came from the class.  
  
"Ms. Nangly?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Yes Tidus, I belive it is." Ms Nangly replied.  
  
"Are we going to be able to choose our own wives or husbands?" Tidus asked while trying to appear innocent.  
  
"No." Ms Nangly replied. "The school board thought that it would get too out of hand. Anyway, what was I saying, oh yes. The houses which was put in over the summer, is where you will all be staying. Don't worry about parental permission. I have already talked to your parents and they are in full support. Tonight you will pick up your child, and move into your assigned houses."  
  
"Now lets start assigning partners. First is Yuna and Tidus, Second is Wakka and Lulu, Third is Rikku and Caylen....." The teacher said as she rattled off the anems of everybody in the class. "Now go and expirence your life as a parent!!!!"  
  
After class, the pairs hooked up. The only exception was Wakka and Lulu.  
  
"Come on Lulu, this is for grades!!" The Besaidian blitzer whinned. "Why don't you trust that I'll work. I have to get good grades or my brother Chappu is going to have a hard time getting into this school. I'm going to pay for his entry."  
  
The truth finally reached Lulu's ears. She was taken back as Wakka's vulnerable side was finally exposed.  
  
"Your paying for his tuition into this high school. Everything?" Lulu stammered. "I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you. Please forgive me?"  
  
Everybody turned around to listen to that conversation. The hallway conversation stopped immediately. No one in the school had ever heard of Lulu admitting that she was wrong. Yuna took in a giant breath of air, obviously tense, while Rikku started to play with her hair. Both of them obviously nevervous to hear Wakka's response.  
  
"Its ok." Wakka said, easing the tension among the people in the hallway. "Now lets go get our kid. I'll drive."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Well that is my fan fic that was inspired by my high school days....which are still happening. Thanks alot everybody and please read and review!!! There will be more if you guys like it. 


End file.
